


Greatly Exaggerated

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Records (and other ways to remember).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatly Exaggerated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluerosefairy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bluerosefairy).



Giles found a very grudging Wizard willing to rent him an owl, but he cannot find the address, which he knows is hiding among scattered papers from a period in his life he'd rather forget (drugged eyes rolling in a skull that no longer houses a mind) and absolutely can't (thin hips nudging his cock into awareness in rhythm with a poorly played guitar).

He can remember Remus's desperate kisses, each of which felt like farewell, his obsessively careful blowjobs, the whining growl of orgasm, but he cannot find his address, as if Remus wrote himself out of Giles's records.


End file.
